nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Cheese Dreams: New Moon
Cheese Dreams 2 is a platformer game that is also the sequel to the game with the same name, Cheese Dreams. The player controls the Moon again, while going to a different part of the galaxy. Nitrome released this game as a demo, a demo taking place in a platform-filled area of space. This demo was released mainly to show fans the new physics engine. Controls Arrow Keys - Move the Moon Up Key - Enters doors. P Button - Pause the demo. R Button - Reset the demo. Additional controls are yet to be released. Hazards *'Melted Cheese -' Molten Cheese is an orange goop, usually found at the bottom of the level and Molten Cheese will act more like lava. Interactive Objects *'Door '- Doors appear as brown doors the slide open when the Moon comes near it. They lead to another place on the level that is usually inaccessible from any other places. The player can enter the door by pressing the up button. *'Turning Platforms'- Turning platforms will turn when the Moon bounces on them. The closer to the end of the platform the Moon bounces on, the more the platform will turn in the direction of the side which was bounced on. *'Pipes' - Pipes are usually pink, and allow the player to travel from one side of the pipe to the other quickly. *'Platform Balls' - Platform balls are also pink and can be bounced on top of to reach higher places. *'Checkpoint' - Checkpoints are a pole with a ball on top that will light up when the Moon touches it. If the player dies, they will restart from the last checkpoint they touched. *'Breakable Blocks -' Hence the name, breakable blocks are square blocks that break when the Moon touches them. *'Spring Platforms'- Bounce Platforms are platforms that are powered by the Moon's bounce. Everytime the Moon bounces on it, it's power is recharged. It has a gauge in the middle to tell how much charge it has. *'Tractor Beam' - Tractor beams are a large beam that pulls everything near toward it. *'Boxes' - Boxes are simple boxes that can be moved around by the Moon. The player can use them also to reach higher places. Advertising March 23 On March 23rd, Nitrome hinted in their Blog that they would release a demo sometime during the next week, although they didn't tell what game it would be for. March 30 Demo On March 30, Nitrome released a demo for the game. It took the player around a small level, and allowed the player to try and collect 450 Stars hidden around the level. The level introduced many of the components that would appear in the full game. Trivia *Even though the target amount of stars in the demo is 450, there are more than 450. *Cuboy informs the player about content in the demo. *The checkpoints look like rods from the Chisel series. *Cheese Dreams 2 takes place in the Cat Spaceship due to the blue blocks and the ending of Cheese Dreams. Category:Cheese Dreams Category:Platform Games Category:Demos